User talk:James the Train Lover
Warning Please do not mess with the formatting with articles. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 22:13, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Second warning, please refrain from adding unnecessary spaces to articles. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Nope No, because 1. Make a request page and 2. Just because I'm an admin on your wiki doesn't mean you HAVE to be an admin or chat mod on this wiki. Sorry but no. 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page' 00:01, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Glitches Hi, please do not post pictures of fake glitches and then post them on the Glitches page. First Officer Ooze is Awesome! Chat Moderator (talk) 18:15, January 23, 2013 (UTC) User of the Month Hey, I saw your message on Sadie's talk. We aren't going to add any more users for August but I'll put you on the September list. :) • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 10:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Warning Don't use bad language on Talk Pages, like Sadie's. Carwyn: Chat Party '|''' 18:48, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Signature how do you make a signature I do not know, ask Carwynn the Hollie Lover or someone else. [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 00:21, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm On Chat Right Now Come on Chat! ChattyVanTalk Liam: Chat Party! http://prntscr.com/1n60ep LiamJJ Rules. 18:36, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Just A Favor Hey, James! I know this might be a bit annoying, but could you change my nickname on your page to Jeepers? He is my new favourite and if it isn't too much trouble I'd like to be known as Jeepers. Thanks! I will but... Can you add your signature under what you wrote so i know who to put it by and if you dont have a sig, just write your username. Thanks! [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 18:46, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Moshi Fourms here is a link to the moshi forum Forums [[User:Smellman426|Smellman426] (talk) 22:07, September 28, 2013 (UTC)] Top 10 Just thought I'd let you know that you're tenth in the top 10 editors on this wiki! http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:REALROSS/Top_10_Editors_-_October_2013 Rossco! - My Talk! - FRIENDS? Can we? XD! NoahAbc12345 (talk) 14:58, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure Thing! :) [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 18:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Top 10 I am definately doing a Top 10 this month, I actually meant to do it yesterday - but I got caught up. By the time you read this it will (hopefully) be up! Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 16:23, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please ;) I don't know what to name this heading. Your RFA is a place where other users can express thier supportive reasons and concerns against the possibility of you becoming an admin. You have made your own choice to stop. So I'd ask if you're serious that you ask an Admin to add the Inactive Requests for Rights category on it. Please can you stop blaming myself and Ben for this. None of this is our faults, we opposed for a reason. Also, I'd appreciate it if on chat you could respect me, as I'm getting quite tired of you being rude towards me. Thank you. [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 13:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Userpage Hey could you remove the section, "People who are just against me" on your Userpage, please. You aren't allowed hate lists or lists that may offend users. Thanks, ' |''' '''| 21:15, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:UOTM You've been added! .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 01:31, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: UTOM You're welcome! .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 13:08, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Please don't comment on closed Requests. :L Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 04:50, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hey, I have never stopped you from trying, and me myself I haven't.. you know about my issues.. so yeah if you can actually accept my issues, sure. I will be staying neutral until I can convince myself how to support/oppose, thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] '▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk']] ▪''' ' 22:07, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Benneth Ah, yes. I have changed this, thank you. :P Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Important message Y u do this to me james now I am forced to join Poppet forces for I am cheldren I am so dispapont in u right now https://31.imgur.com/3qdPLdU.png [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:32, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: RFRB If you want to try again on an inactive Request, we'll re-open it and delete the comments. You'll also have to write a new reason for trying again and why you think you should be Rollback. Good luck, ' |''' '''| 18:30, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Pepper message Please change it to Sef, Chatty and I as i also knew it was OTTO. :) Thx Sorry for yelling but i'm so sad, i destroyed moshi magazine shipping to australia so i can't get the UK version and I WILL NEVER GET WUZZLE. D*X Advertising on Pages Hi James, I see you linked to a Moshi blog on the Codes page. Please don't do this in future. Thanks, ::Luke • Talk • Blog :: Leeneh you are a Lenny God. -bows- my face when da bae lookin fine 15:44, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Adrian Adrian, you have to hack the bank and get the cash. Watch out for da popo. Keep this secret, Adrian. P.S Add me on Poptropica please, i'm lincoln2368. Lemme take a selfie Hey James, thanks for the Instagram thingy, never thought of that myself. Currently imma finishing the clothing project, but then I'll continue the project I set out to do! :) [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry' Chat Mod]] | | [[User_talk:OFFICIALHARRY|Talk' Page']] 16:32, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Yo Don't feed the trolls plox. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 03:12, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Fire's Block Read messages from Pepper for the reason of Fire's block on here. ::Luke • Talk • Blog :: WHAT I FORGOT TO INVITE YOU OMG SILLY LUKE Warning from what happened 2 days ago This is a one-time warning. Although I think it was very nice of you to keep chat up with Ross, it resulted in Ross dismissing his chatban and letting Fire get of his entire ban too. I am aware you did not want it to happen. I have seen the screenshot of “Luke already knows”. I have banned Ross for a month. Reasoning is given in this talk page message. For you, you get a super big warning. Play Ross “view & voice” again and you face a chatban. This will be added as a "new rule" for chatbanning too. I am aware of the situation, but drastic measures are to be taken if I want to keep everyone in check. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] '▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'Talk']] ▪''' ' 14:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey "This is a wiki, not a blog. If you're going to give credit, give credit in a blog or on the image license. Smack dab right in the middle of the page is a no-no." Yeah. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 15:02, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Many, many, many, many... Many, many, many, many, many... ya see where i'm going :P reasons. RE: Beatles are Love, Beatles are Life Omg thank you so much for the Eleanor Rigby player!! :D I absolutely love it!! 'Howdy Its Dallas! Send me a letter Cowboy! My RFA I got an email saying it would be September, for your information! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 15:58, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, it's too late now! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 16:04, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Reply I found out like in June. AGES ago! I delete my trashcan EVERYDAY! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 16:10, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ;( [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 09:18, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Birthday C List omg am I actually that close? o.o yeh and Rainbow is sweg • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwyn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • omg james pls you killed me with the mrs snoodle bit • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwyn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • Interwiki Links Currently, you are using outerwiki links instead of interwiki links for pages that we have on the wiki. For example, if you are linking to ShiShi you link to it like this. ShiShi That is an outerwiki link meaning you are using full URLs which should be used for pages that aren't anything to do with Wikia. If you are linking to ShiShi you should do it like this. ShiShi This is an interwiki link and will show ShiShi, and if you want to change what it says but keep the same link you do this. Panda Moshling This will show Panda Moshling. If you want to link to pages from another Wikia, you do it like this. w:c:community:Project:Spotlights This will show w:c:community:Project:Spotlights, and again if you want to change what it says do this. Spotlights This will show Spotlights. You can also link to a Wikipedia page easily by doing this. Wikipedia:Moshi Monsters This will show Wikipedia:Moshi Monsters, and to change what it says, do this. Moshi Monsters This will show Moshi Monsters. Please use what I showed you here, kbye. Links Hi James, I know that Luke has already told you about linking properly, could you maybe take it on board, I seen Pizmo was linked 'link=Pizmo' which works because it is a link in our wiki, but http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Pizmo probably won't work, and if it does it's just long and this is easier. Thanks [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 12:25, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Reply http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140817182958/moshinanigans/images/6/69/Jamesexplain.png I think you're confused? I was talking about this edit over at the Brainies page, where the link was 'link=Pizmo' and you changed it to link='(full link)' Yet again the edit was already okay, as it links to this wiki as it is in this wiki. Thanks, please review what Luke said about links :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:33, August 17, 2014 (UTC) MonSTAR Hey, saw you as the MonSTAR of the week! Congrats! :) ' I Am Groot]] Message 08:19, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Thank you that would be sooo cool! :D Could I please have Luxray gif if that's alright? Thanks again BirbyMan | Talk Page | Blog | 05:31, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much Thanks so much!!! :D BirbyMan | Talk Page | Blog | 05:48, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat sure :) BirbyMan | Talk Page | Blog | 05:52, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey James I recently started Pokemon and I'm wondering that next time your on chat that we could talk about it because I'm not that much of a good at it. Naughty I know your plans!! You just wanted that badge for leaving a talk page message!! You must suffer for this!!! 20 year ban!! The unobtainable • Talk • Blog Moshling images! Hey James, Currently our wiki we're in the middle of a huge image management project, lead by Pepper, if you weren't aware. On the sets and moshlings pages we have defaulted the images to be called Name.png as a placeholder for when we have a ready goodly named image to go there. As much as your edits were extremely helpful and would be on any other day, it kinda defeated the purpose of what we were trying to do! So if any of your edits were rollbacked I am entirely sorry but please try to refrain from this! If you're desperate to help I can give you some jobs if you like :3 23:38, August 7, 2016 (UTC) It's cool :p Tweet me if you ever want a job because I have like loads lmao 23:48, August 7, 2016 (UTC)